


@spidy62 Now on Twitter

by Rey129



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aca Dec Team, Alien Technology, Bonding, Don't exist, Good Peter, Group chat, Irondad, Manicures & Pedicures, Mysterious OC, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper and May friendship, Peter Parker can thermoregulate, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is curious, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Responsible Pepper Potts, Texting, Tony Stark can be an idiot, Twitter, Unwanted Sex change, What Infinity War and Endgame?, no far from home spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: Peter got a Spider-Man Twitter without warning the adults that look after him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's one of these. Another Avengers on Twitter, though the other Avengers are currently AWOL. So for now, it's just Tony looking after his Spiderson.

**Spider-Man @spidy62** – Oct 27, 2016  
GUESS WHO FINALLY GOT A TWITTER!

 

> **Spider News @spideyfan** – Oct 27, 2016  
>  **@spidy62** Is this real life?

 

 

> **Gwen Gray @techphile** – Oct 27, 2016  
>  Everyone stay calm. This is not a drill. Repeat: This is not a drill.

 

 

> **Miles High @morales** – Oct 27, 2016  
>  yes! finally!

 

 

> **Tony S. ✔️** **@ironman** – Oct 27, 2016  
>  **@spidy62** Kid!

 

**I’m a simulation @realred** – Oct 27, 2016  
**@ironman** To be fair, this isn’t the worst thing  **@spidy62** could do.  He could have realized he missed National Coming Out Day

 

> **Spider-Man @spidy62** – Oct 27, 2016  
>  **@realred** omg, ur right, i did! oh noes!
> 
> **Tony S. ✔️** **@ironman** – Oct 27, 2016  
>  **@realred** Don’t give him any ideas.

* * *

 

**_Responsible Adults and 1 Spiderling_ **

_October 27, 11:17 AM_

**Fe-Man:** PETER!

**Flowers:** What did he do this time?

**Fe-Man:** he got a twitter  
**Fe-Man:** for spiderman

**spider-MAN:** but u have 1 mr stark  
**spider-MAN:** red does too

**Fe-Man:** I am an adult and public figure with my identity known  
**Fe-Man:** You are a minor dressing up in underoos and a mask fighting small-time crime  
**Fe-Man:** big difference

**Red:** and im the oldest being in this chat  
**Red:** who can trick, lie, and manipulate the god of tricksters  
**Red:** twitter shant learn anything about me i dont wish them to know

**Flowers:** I agree with Tony on this, Peter  
**Flowers:** This was a risky move, and can expose you easily if you aren’t careful  
**Flowers:** At least you should have given us a heads up

**spider-MAN:** sry aunt may  
**spider-MAN:** but ned and i were going thru old incorrect avengers quotes and ned asked why spidy ddnt have a twitter

**Flowers:** So you just made one then and there?

**spider-MAN:** yea  
**spider-MAN:** sry

**Fe-Man:** well, it’s too late to do anything about it now  
**Fe-Man:** you’ll just have to be careful from now on  
**Fe-Man:** and please don’t make any sudden announcements or anything like that without letting us know ahead of time  
**Fe-Man:** pepper already has enough work without any unexpected pr nightmares

**Flowers:** And yet she’s engaged to you, a walking PR nightmare magnet

**spider-MAN:** how is pepper, btw  
**spider-MAN:** and the wedding

**Fe-Man:** good, busy  
**Fe-Man:** the wedding is going slowly but surely  
**Fe-Man:** we don’t mind though

**spider-MAN:** have u alrdy decided on grooms prty?

**Fe-Man:** not entirely nailed down  
**Fe-Man:** rhodey is best man though  
**Fe-Man:** and i guess i can fit a little spiderling in

**spider-MAN:** YES!

**Fe-Man:** as my ring bearer

**spider-MAN:** wait, isnt that for little kids

**Fe-Man:** i’ll make sure to get a tiny suit that’ll fit you perfectly


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!

**_Responsible Adults and 1 Spiderling_ **

_November 2, 3:34 PM_

**Pepper:** May, do you want to go get our nails done?  
**Pepper:** My last meeting ended early and I could use some pampering

 **Flowers:** I’m sorry, Pepper, but the hospital is busy and I’m working double shifts tonight

 **Fe-Man:** i didn’t realize you two were friends

 **Pepper:** We bonded over having to look after two superhero geniuses with no sense of self-preservation

 **Flowers:** We often meet up and have lunch or go and pamper ourselves when we need it

 **spider-MAN:** whats it like getting your nails done

 **Fe-Man:** what, you interested, pete?  
**Fe-Man:** nothing wrong if you are, just didn’t expect it

 **spider-MAN:** im curious  
**spider-MAN:** i hear girls talk about getting their nails done so it got me wondering  
**spider-MAN:** but ned doesnt know how and mj doesnt do nails

 **Pepper:** Would you like to come with me then?

 **spider-MAN:** are u sure, ms potts  
**spider-MAN:** you wanted to do this w/ may

 **Pepper:** It’s alright, Peter  
**Pepper:** It would be a great chance to get to know each other better  
**Pepper:** Plus, Tony has some work he needs to be doing

 **Fe-Man:** i’m working!

 **Pepper:** Mhm  
**Pepper:** And if I were to ask FRIDAY, she would agree with that?

 **Fe-Man:** yes!

 **Pepper:** Either way, what do you say, Peter?

 **spider-MAN:** if ur sure  
**spider-MAN:** may?

 **Flowers:** Go ahead and have fun, sweetie  
**Flowers:** I have to work late, and this way I know you aren’t out there patrolling

 **spider-MAN:** alright ms potts if youll have me

 **Pepper:** Alright, Peter, that sounds like a plan  
**Pepper:** We can even grab dinner after  
**Pepper:** I’ll come pick you up

 **spider-MAN:** ok  
**spider-MAN:** i still got acadec for another 15 mins

 **Pepper:** OK, I’ll swing by Midtown at 4 to pick you up

**spider-MAN: 👍**

**Flowers:** Thanks, Pepper

* * *

_November 2, 5:02 PM_

**spider-MAN sent a PM to Flowers**

**spider-MAN:** y do ppl like foot/leg massages

 **Flowers:** They feel nice!

 **spider-MAN:** no they don’t

 **Flowers:** For you, my little spider-baby

 **spider-MAN:** spider-MAN, not spider-baby  
**spider-MAN:** and im sorry but feeling someone rub their thubs up the side of my shin for th 50 time is not pleasant  
**spider-MAN:** the foot part isnt so bad

 **Flowers:**  🤷🏻‍♀️

 **spider-MAN:** but the leg portion is going to leave me with bruises up and down my shin i swer

 **Flowers:** Could just be you have a lot of knots there

 **spider-MAN:** its the front of my shin  
**spider-MAN:** where the bons is right under my skin  
**spider-MAN:** now i latterly will have bruiss

 **Flowers:** You’ll be fine

 **spider-MAN:** they started hit up and down along the entire lengh of my tibia

 **Flowers:** Yes

 **spider-MAN:** theyre literally knocking right up against my bones!

 **Flowers:** For some reason, I think a foot massage is less painful and likely to bruise you compared to patrolling

 **spider-MAN:** …  
**spider-MAN:** they just started on the paintin

* * *

 **Spider-Man @spidy62** – Nov 2, 2016  
**@PottsOfficial** took me to get my nails done, don’t they look pretty?  
[Image of a foot with ruby red nails that have glitter on them]

 

 

> **Jessica @drewdrew** – Nov 2, 2016  
>  **@spidy62** OMG I love your nails! 

 

 

> **Whatev Loosers @michl_jons** – Nov 2, 2016 **  
> @spidy62** Not bad, arachnokid.

 

 

> **Pepper Potts ✔️** **@PottsOfficial** – Nov 2, 2016  
>  **@spidy62** They really turned out nice, and I enjoyed getting to know you.  Maybe we do this again, sometime?
> 
> **Spider-Man @spidy62** – Nov 2, 2016  
>  **@PottsOfficial** I wouldn’t mind, it was a lot of fun!

 

 

> **Tony S. ✔️** **@ironman** – Nov 2, 2016  
>  **@spidy62** Not bad, Underoos

 

 

> **Dero @herpderp** – Nov 2, 2016  
>  WTF **@spidy62** I thought you were a man!
> 
> **Spider-Man @spidy62** – Nov 2, 2016  
>  **@herpderp** I am
> 
> **Dero @herpderp** – Nov 2, 2016  
>  **@spidy62** A real man doesn’t wear nailpolish
> 
> **Spider-Man @spidy62** – Nov 2, 2016  
>  **@herpderp** Funny, I thought that to be a man I must be (1/2)
> 
> **Spider-Man @** spidy62 – Nov 2, 2016  
>  **@spidy62** As swift as a coursing river forceful as a great typhoon strong like the raging fire mysterious as the dark side of the moon (2/2)
> 
> **I am a simulation @realred** – Nov 2, 2016  
>  **@herpderp** There is nothing that is only for males or females. If someone wishes to do something, they are allowed to, no matter the gender.

 

 

> **I am a simulation @realred** – Nov 2, 2016  
>  **@spidy62** I approve of the color choice!
> 
> **Spider-Man @spidy62** – Nov 2, 2016  
>  Thanks **@realred**! It’s Splatter Ruby Slippers!  **@PottsOfficial** got rose gold.  Hers is so pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a similar experience to something my mom and I did today. Mom just asked if I wanted to get my nails done, and I said sure. She got a mani-pedi and I just got a pedicure and a foot massage. In fact, the convo Peter has with May was the one I had with my friend, though slightly edited.
> 
> For Peter's pedicure: https://horrendouscolor.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/red1.jpg It's the second to the left. (So if counting off from left to right, it's #2)  
> For Pepper's nails: https://pinimg.icu/wall/1440x2560/gold-polish-ah-rose-gold-such-a-lovely-and-popular-color-D9fd2ab868b7a1fa1bf4608bcc4c14c33.jpg?t=5cfd462c1d228 It's the center-right. (So if counting from left to right, it's #6)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today.

**Gwen Grey @techpile** – Nov 21, 2016  
So I saw **@spidy62** swinging around in just his suit and it got me curious, don’t spiders hibernate during the winter?

> **LegoMan @pbparker** – Nov 21, 2016  
>  **@techpile** Spiders are cold blooded, so they can’t thermoregulate. When they get too cold, they enter into a hibernation like state.
> 
> **Han Shot First @nleeds** – Nov 21, 2016  
>  **@pbparker** but what does that mean for **@spidy62**? Is he going to be taking a winter nap soon?
> 
> **I am a simulation @realred** – Nov 21, 2016  
>  **@techpile @pbparker @nleeds** No, **@spidy62** won’t be hibernating.  He doesn’t need to.
> 
> **I am a simulation @readred** – Nov 21, 2016  
>  **@realred** His increased metabolism counteracts the inability to thermoregulate.  **@spidy62** is just as susceptible to temp as a normal human.
> 
> **Spider-Man @spidy62** – Nov 21, 2016  
>  **@realred @techpile @nleeds @pbparker** My suit also has a heater built in. It’s very warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This popped into my head and I thought I'd do this now. Yes, Peter's enhanced metabolism will counteract any thermoregulation problems he inherited the spider bite if he eats right and sleeps well. Add to that the fact that Tony made the suit well insulated and included a heater and we will not have a hibernating Peter.
> 
> Remember, if you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to share!


	4. Chapter 4

**LegoMan @pbparker** – Dec 1, 2016  
24 days until Christmas!

 

> **Han Shot First @nleeds** – Dec 1, 2016  
>  **@pbparker** Woo!!
> 
> **Whatev Loosers @michl_jons** – Dec 1, 2016  
>  **@pbparker @nleeds** Don’t forget we have finals before then, losers.

 

> **I am a simulation @realred** – Dec 1, 2016  
>  **@pbparker** 25.  You still have to get through today.

* * *

**LegoMan @pbparker** – Dec 1, 2016  
Ever stub your toe or get a papercut that hurt so bad you just want to rip the entire appendage off?

 

 

> **Murphy @bjov** – Dec 1, 2016  
>  rt

 

 

> **Celene @loohoo** – Dec 1, 2016  
>  rt

 

 

> **Gwen Grey @techphile** – Dec 1, 2016  
>  rt

 

 

> **Tony S.** **✔** **@ironman** – Dec 1, 2016  
>  rt
> 
> **ironstan @starkson** – Dec 1, 2016  
>  wait, why is **@ironman** retweeting some random kids tweet?
> 
> **Machine Love @mybbs** – Dec 1, 2016  
>  Why is **@ironman** FOLLOWING some random high schooler?

**Avengers News @avnews** – Dec 1, 2016  
Who is **@pbparker** and what is his connection to **@ironman**? #pbparker #starkkid

* * *

  ** _Responsible Adults and 1 Spiderling_**

_December 1, 1:29 PM_

**Pepper:** TONY!

 **Fe-Man:** what?

 **Pepper:** Twitter.  
**Pepper:** Now excuse me, PR is melting down

 **Flowers:** I said you were a walking PR nightmare, Stark  
**Flowers:** I just didn’t think you’d cause a storm this soon

* * *

  _December 1, 2:59 PM_

**GINC sent a PM to spider-MAN**

**GINC:** dude, iron man retweeted you!  
**GINC:** also do you actually rip off your hurt appendages?  
**GINC:** can you regrow limbs?  
**GINC:** what happens to the ones that you lose?  
**GINC:** do you eat them or just bury them somewhere?  
**GINC:** or does tony stark get rid of them for you?  
**GINC:** or do you just melt them down with venom?

 **spider-MAN:** ned i told you dont have venom  
**spider-MAN:** and no i cant regrow limbs  
**spider-MAN:** i just stubbed my toe in apush and it hurt

 **GINC:** you disappoint me, man

 **spider-MAN:** oh sure i can lift a building stick to walls and work alongside actual avengers  
**spider-MAN:** but bcs i cant regrow limbs and get hurt like evry1 else i disappnt u

 **GINC:** pretty much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't know I was going to have another chapter out this soon. But we finally have a story thread that'll maybe last another chapter or two.
> 
> If you guys have anything you want to suggest or any comments, please, share them! I'm always looking for ways to improve or inspiration for my writing. I've kind of just used this chapter and the last one to set up my take on Peter's powers, and I'm starting to run dry (beyond my kinda running gag, but that won't start until chapter 7, and only be every 7 chapters).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tony S.** **✔** **@ironman** – Dec 2, 2016  
So it has come to my attention that I need to explain why I retweeted **@pbparker** tweet yesterday. #starkkid #pbparker (1/ )

 

> **Tony S.** **✔** **@ironman** – Dec 2, 2016  
>  Simply put: he is my personal intern.  Not some secret lovechild from my younger years. (2/ )
> 
> **Tony S.** **✔** **@ironman** – Dec 2, 2016  
>  I noticed some of the things he did on YouTube, looked into him and decided to take him under my wing. (3/ )
> 
> **Tony S.** **✔** **@ironman** – Dec 2, 2016  
>  For all his youth and inexperience, he shows definite promise and can easily be one of the best of us someday. (4/4)

* * *

  ** _Responsible Adults and 1 Spiderling_**

_December 2, 9:51_

**Flowers:** Well, you were vague

 **Fe-Man:** for what?  
**Fe-Man:** i’m vague on a lot of things

 **Flowers:** On Twitter

 **Fe-Man:** ah, yes, i kind of have to be  
**Fe-Man:** i can’t tell the truth for obvious reasons  
**Fe-Man:** but i can’t lie or it will come back and bite us when pete goes public  
**Fe-Man:** better to give them a vague version of the truth

 **Red:** its honestly the same tactic i use to get around the no lying rule  
**Red:** give people some of the truth and don’t correct any assumptions they make  
**Red:** it works so well i once convinced nat that the rest of her team found her secret stash of cocoa

 **spider-MAN:** y  
**spider-MAN:** and black widow has a secret cocoa stash

 **Red:** i was bored and she didn’t believe i could do it  
**Red:** its supposed to be high quality and is expensive  
**Red:** tony and rhodes are still trying to find it

 **Fe-Man:** and you can’t give us a hint?

 **Red:** haha  
**Red:** nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably do the public reactions next chapter and put the first "running gag/storyline" chapter in the one after. I'm just too tired to write them, as well as think of random handles and screen names.
> 
> As always, if you have any comments or suggestions, leave them down below or on my Tumblr!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up!
> 
> Just a quick heads up, the usernames in the Aca Dec GC are:  
> Jov-Charles Murphey  
> pb&p-Peter  
> speedy-Flash  
> ADQueen-MJ  
> Garnet-Red  
> 4score-Abe Brown  
> sRide- Sally Avril  
> Jade Rabbit-Cindy Moon (not in this chapter)  
> I'm In-Ned (not in the gc this chapter)

**Avengers News @avnews** – Dec 2, 2016  
This just in: **@ironman** has taken on a personal intern: 15 year old **@pbparker** #starkkid #pbparker

 **Gwen Grey @techpile** – Dec 2, 2016  
How smart is this kid if **@ironman** took him on as an intern while just 15? #starkkid #pbparker

 

> **I am a simulation @realred** – Dec 2, 2016  
>  Actually, **@ironman** took him on when he was 14.  As for his intelligence: I can’t reveal too much about what he’s done, but it’s genius level

**War Machine ✔️** **@colrhodes** – Dec 2, 2016  
I’ve met **@pbparker** and I can personally say he’s a good kid with an absolutely astounding intellect. #starkkid #pbparker

 **Machine Love @mybbs** – Dec 2, 2016  
So I did a little digging, and apparently **@pbparker** attends Midtown Tech and is on their Aca Dec team. #starkkid #pbparker

 **Pepper Potts** **✔** **@PottsOfficial** – Dec 2, 2016  
I’d like for everyone to remember **@pbparker** is still a minor and to please respect his privacy. #starkkid #pbparker

* * *

**_Aca Dec Squad_ **

_December 2, 4:28 PM_

**Jov:** so the intership was real?

 **pb &p:** yea, y wuld i lie abt tht?

 **speedy:** there is no way penis parker has a stark internship

 **ADQueen:** seeing as Tony Stark said parker is his personal intern and War Machine and Pepper Potts confirmed it?  
**ADQueen:** i’d say he does

 **speedy:** he couldve hacked there accounts

 **pb &p:** so im smart enough to hack twitter but not have an internship

 **Garnet:** seems that way  
**Garnet:** and why am i here again  
**Garnet:** im not on the aca dec team

 **4score:** u’re an unofficial member  
**4score:** u come to all our practices and help us study

 **sRide:** you’ve been to almost as many competitions as peter

 **ADQueen:** honestly, if you officially joined the team, i’d have a reason to kick flash off

 **speedy:** what why me  
**speedy:** why not parker

 **ADQueen:** 1\. you're an alternate, not a full team member  
**ADQueen:** 2\. parker actually earns points at the competitions

 **Garnet:** thanks for that, michelle, but i have to decline  
**Garnet:** my guardians and i agreed no competitions for me

 **Jov:** then why do you come to practice?

 **Garnet:** because my ride can’t pick me up until 4:30 and i’d rather hang with you guys than sit around the library

 **sRide:** aww, we love having you!  
**sRide:** also, where’s cindy and ned?

 **pb &p:** ned’s at driving school

 **4score:** cindy is helping her parents

* * *

_December 2, 6:32 PM_

**spider-MAN sent a PM to GINC**

**spider-MAN:** so it looks like most of the team believes the internship now

 **GINC:** i mean, TONY STARK tweeted out that you are his PERSONAL INTERN

 **spider-MAN:** yea bt still

 **GINC:** speaking of your internship, you about to go on patrol?

 **spider-MAN:** yea just finished dinner

 **GINC:** cool, have karen hook me up  
**GINC:** we can talk about the physics project

 **spider-MAN:** shuld i also incld red

 **GINC:** don’t see why not, she’s in our group

 **spider-MAN:** yea bt it stl feels like cheating  
**spider-MAN:** hving the Primordial Embodiment of All of Reality hlpng on r prjct

 **GINC:** but isn’t she supposed to be acting like an ordinary student?  
**GINC:** be even weirder if she wasn’t helping us

 **spider-MAN:** i knob t stl  
**spider-MAN:** alrt, lving, hving karen connect u and red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another chapter is up, and you finally got a big hint who Red is!
> 
> If you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to share!
> 
> Also, no spoiling Far From Home in the comments! I already saw it, but I know not everyone has. If you haven't, please go see it, but I shan't spoil it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanos @thanos** – Dec 8, 2016 **  
@misnake** Where are those Infinity Stones I sent you to get?

> **Thanos @thanos – Dec 8, 2016  
>  **@misnake** **I have been trying to contact you for the last several years and I want answers.
> 
> **I am a simulation @realred** – Dec 8, 2016  
>  **@thanos** Sorry, **@misnake** and the Space Stone haven’t been on the planet for the past 4 years.
> 
> **Thanos @thanos** – Dec 8, 2016 **  
> @realred** Who are you? And what about the Time and Mind Stones?
> 
> **My sister calls me Green @timemaster** – Dec 8, 2016  
>  **@thanos** Well, I’m pretty sure the Time Stone has been jumping throughout the time line, so it’s hard to say.
> 
> **Tony S. ✔️** **@ironman** – Dec 8, 2016  
>  **@realred** What’s going on here?
> 
> **I am a simulation @realred** – Dec 8, 2016  
>  **@ironman** I’ll explain more later, but for now just know that **@thanos** is a giant grape that wants to ruin all that’s good in the universe.

**I am a simulation @realred** – Dec 8, 2016  
**@timemaster** Hi, Green!  How’s your new guy?

> **My sister calls me Green @timemaster** – Dec 8, 2016  
>  **@realred** His training goes well.  He also seemingly does not mind me or my presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, these are the once every 7 chapters things. I wonder who this Green is... I mean, I know, but what do you guys think?
> 
> Remember, if you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to share!


	8. Chapter 8

**Spider-Man @spidey62** – Dec 9, 2016  
So **@realred** whos **@thanos** and **@timemaster**   

> **I am a simulation @realred** – Dec 9, 2016  
>  **@spidey62** **@thanos** is someone you never want to meet. **@timemaster** is my brother.  He’s like me only for time instead of reality.
> 
> **Tony S. ✔️** **@ironman** – Dec 9, 2016  
>  **@realred** How many of you guys are there?
> 
> **I am a simulation @realred** – Dec 9, 2016  
>  **@ironman** primordial embodiments of different aspects of the universe: hundreds.
> 
> **I am a simulation @realred** – Dec 9, 2016  
>  **@ironman** of my siblings: I have 5 siblings, though they mostly keep to themselves.  Green just doesn’t wander far and lives on Earth.

**Natstan @blkwidow  
**Are we just going to ignore that **@realred** just hinted to be the embodiment of reality? And knows **@spidey62** and **@ironman**

> **I am a simulation @realred** – Dec 9, 2016  
>  **@blkwidow** hinted?
> 
> **Spider-Man @spidey62** – Dec 9, 2016  
>  **@realred** knows all the heroes and she tends to help us, mostly by giving us hints about bad guys or whatever we need.
> 
> **Tony S. ✔️** **@ironman** – Dec 9, 2016  
>  She also likes to play tricks on people who know her.
> 
> **I am a simulation @realred** – Dec 9, 2016  
>  **@ironman** Ah, those are always fun… You know, it’s been a while since I last visited Thaddeus, wonder how he’s doing.

* * *

**_Responsible Adults and 1 Spiderling_ **

_Dec 9, 2:12 PM_

**Col Rhodey:** No pranking Secretary Ross

 **Red:**  🥺 pwease…

 **Col Rhodey:** No

 **Red:** fine…

 **Flowers:** I thought she was supposed to be as old as reality itself

 **Red:** im physically and mentally forever a teenager  
**Red:** all my siblings are the same way

 **Flowers:** Are all primordial beings like that?

 **Red:** nope, just us and a couple others  
**Red:** most have adult forms  
**Red:** dont ask me why, i didnt make the rules

 **Fe-Man:** but you control all of reality?

 **Red:** other primordials don’t fall under my influence so i have no control over them or their forms

* * *

**_Responsible Adults and 1 Spiderling_ **

_Dec 9, 8:38 PM_

**spider-MAN:** ok nt 2 frek any1 out bt i hv a bt of a situation

 **Red:** …only you, peter

 **Flowers:** What happened?

 **Fe-Man:** karen said that he’s mostly unharmed, just a bruised back  
**Fe-Man:** baby-monitor isn’t picking anything situation worthy

 **Red:** would you like for me to tell them or do you just wanna show them?

 **spider-MAN:** I’m already on my way to the tower.

 **Red:** ok  
**Red:** tony, no need for medical, but you might wanna pick may up  
**Red:** and make sure you have some clothes for peter

 **Fe-Man:** ok, spiderling just showed up, i’ll check on him and report back  
**Fe-Man:** also, happy, go pick up may, please

 **Flowers:** We’re already on our way

 **Fe-Man:** that was fast

 **Flowers:** We were just finishing having dinner together

 **Fe-Man:** well, i just found out what the situation is

 **Flowers:** What happened, Stark?

 **Fe-Man:** apparently spiderkid was taking down some crooks  
**Fe-Man:** and they shot him with an experimental weapon or something  
**Fe-Man:** he was knocked back, but recovered and webbed them

 **Flowers:** What did the weapon do?

 **Fe-Man:** let’s just say mr parker will get to see what it’s like being a girl

 **Red:** what tony means is that peter has experienced a sudden and unwanted sex change

 **spider-MAN:** y dos god hate me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Red has 5 siblings, and all 6 of them are eternally teenagers... And she and her brother are named after colors. I'm curious to see what you guys think of them.
> 
> Yes, Peter is going to be female for the foreseeable future. He still identifies as male, his body just no longer matches. BTW when Peter uses proper grammar and punctuation when texting, assume Karen is typing for him.
> 
> I look forward to your comments and suggestions! Lots of Love!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I have no idea where to take this from here. I do have some ideas for a running gag/thing but beyond that... So feel free to leave any you may have down in the comments! Or send them to [my tumblr](https://rey-129-fan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
